Jeunes et Jolis
by DonnyLikesYou
Summary: Les sages se souviennent avec nostalgie du temps passé et des bons, comme des plus mauvais, moments passés ensemble. FubukiXHishigiXShihodoXMuramasaXPleind'autresgens/objets, et c'est chaud.
1. Reminiscences

La folle jeunesse d'Hishigi et Fubuki, avec en guest stars, Hishigi et Fubuki. Ce prologue est le point de départ des prochains chapitres qui expliciteront les souvenirs évoqués dans ce premier chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

«Alors... Une pincée de poivre noir, voilà. Ensuite, une cuillère à café de gingembre, une autre de cannelle... de la vanille, pas trop, de la muscade... Un clou de girofle. Où est-il passé ? Le voilà. Les feuilles de menthe et la touche finale, le citron. Parfait ! Je laisse bouillir quelques minutes, et ...»

Hishigi se retourna en sentant une présence derrière lui. Fubuki venait d'entrer dans la pièce et jetait un regard soupçonneux aux échalotes qui trônait en bonne place sur la table.

«Tu te reconvertis en sorcière maintenant ? Tu vas empoisonner les enfants et maudire tous ceux qui laissent traîner des déchets dans l'enceinte du palais ?

-Tu conviendras que c'est quand même énervant de devoir dire à mes serviteurs de passer le balai tous les deux jours dans mon laboratoire ; tout ça parce que les personnes qui viennent traîner par ici trouvent toujours le moyen de semer des cheveux et des petites boules de chaussettes !

-Soit. Fubuki masqua un début de sourire devant le visage blasé de son ami.

-Ça t'amuse ? Hishigi pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, les coins de ses lèvres se relevant légèrement.

-Si peu ! Tu te rappelle tes premières tentatives culinaires ?

-Je préfèrerais oublier ces incidents fâcheux... Hishigi grimaça, avant d'ajouter : Surtout le jour où j'ai trouvé cet étrange grimoire contenant des recettes soi-disant magiques...»

Fubuki détourna la tête pour que éviter de rire trop franchement - quoique ce ne soit pas vraiment son genre - devant l'air vaguement dépité d'Hishigi. Ce dernier se désintéressa un instant de la conversation, le temps de remuer sa mixture et d'y rajouter une épice inconnue et assurément très mystérieuse. Les deux sages se rapprochèrent de la seule et unique fenêtre de la pièce, qui éclairait chichement l'endroit où ils étaient, et restèrent un moment sans rien ajouter, fixant l'extérieur du palais, la cour en contrebas et la forêt au loin. Un mouvement leur fit tourner la tête. Tokito était en train de chercher la bagarre avec des habitants de la forêt. Hishigi coula un regard vers Fubuki, guettant une quelconque réaction chez son hirsute ami, mais ce dernier garda un visage impassible.

Plus bas, Tokito venait de finir son massacre. Elle affichait un petit sourire satisfait et ne semblait pas se soucier de la multitude de cadavres à ses pieds. Hishigi pensa un instant que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'avoir laissée faire partie des 4 sages ; cette fille était bien trop ... instable. À l'image de son père, sûrement, mais le sage préféra éviter de le dire à Fubuki. Après tout, il jugeait son ami bien moins durement que sa fille. Cette sale petite créature vicieuse.

«Et dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'est nous qui semions la destruction aux quatre vents...

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. »

Les deux sages levèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble et fixèrent le vide, laissant leurs esprits s'imprégner de souvenirs, tandis que le bouillon préparé par le sage laissait échapper des effluves d'herbes et d'épices, telle une madeleine de Proust leur rappelant les nombreux moments passés ensemble.

...

* * *

«Tiens, ce bon vieux Muramasa. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venu vous rendre une petite visite. Je ne suis pas encore vieux, tu sais.

-Si tu le dis.»

Hishigi tendit sa cigarette à moitié consumée à Shihodo, assise à ses côtés, tandis que Muramasa s'asseyait face à eux. Ils se trouvaient dans l'un des jardins privés du Roi Rouge et profitaient de la douceur du jour pour flâner. Shihodo, toujours aussi élégamment assise, aspira une grande bouffée de cigarette, et laissa tomber la cendre à moitié sur son genou, et à moitié dans les fleurs plantées à côté du banc sur lequel ils étaient installés.

«Vous devriez arrêter de fumer, tous les deux. Vous savez très bien comment cela s'est fini la dernière fois...»

Muramasa leva un sourcil -pas vraiment ironique, Muramasa étant la gentillesse incarnée - vers les deux sages. Hishigi se contenta de l'ignorer, détournant le regard sur un massif de fleurs dans lequel s'ébattaient deux moineaux. Shihodo, pour sa part, souffla dédaigneusement la fumée par le nez, sans plus répondre.

Les trois sages levèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble et fixèrent le vide, laissant leurs esprits s'imprégner de souvenirs.

...

* * *

«Hishigi ? Hishigi !?»

Trainant dans les couloirs du palais, Fubuki était à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Il venait de finir son entraînement matinal et souhaitait discuter de sa nouvelle technique de combat avec quelqu'un ; et étant donné Fubuki ne faisait confiance qu'à un peu près une seule et unique personne au monde, il lui fallait bien la trouver pour pouvoir en parler. Il ouvrit une porte un peu au hasard. Comme le hasard fait bien les choses, il vit Hishigi attablé, une montagne de produits frais devant lui. Ce dernier ne leva même pas la tête. Fubuki leva un sourcil interrogateur vers la marmite bouillonnante.

«Ah ben t'es là ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Ben, tu vois, je cuisine. Le Roi Rouge vient manger.»

D'un geste sûr et avisé, Hishigi trancha la base d'un poireau avant de l'émincer en fines lamelles qu'il ajouta à un bouillon où flottaient déjà, entre autres, carottes, pommes de terre, algues wakame et oignon. Hishigi reprit :

« C'est bien l'un de tes plus grands rêves les plus fous, non? »

Fubuki, tout à sa joie contenue, ne savait plus quoi répondre. Manger avec le Roi Rouge, cela signifiait qu'ils étaient en excellence position pour devenir l'un des quatre grands sages ! Retenant une réaction de joie comprenant force frottements de mains et rire grinçant, il se contenta de tendre son bras vers le ciel, la paume de la main face à Hishigi, dans une position de _high five_ bien peu orthodoxe pour un guerrier de son rang. Nonobstant son statut de meilleur ami mystérieux et détaché, Hishigi abandonna les légumes à leur triste sort et répondit d'une frappe magistrale.

«Tu te rappelles cette fois où nous avions voulu frapper dans nos mains ainsi et que cela c'était mal terminé ?

-Comme si c'était hier !»

Les deux amis levèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble et fixèrent le vide, laissant leurs esprits s'imprégner de souvenirs.

...


	2. Premières rencontres

Un chapitre pas forcément très intéressant, qui sert surtout à présenter les personnages - la suite sera, je l'espère, plus passionnante.

* * *

«Tu deviendra l'un des quatre sages. Ton seul et unique but dans la vie : protéger le Roi Rouge.»

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hishigi commença sa vie de guerrier surpuissant. En même temps qu'il débutait ses entraînements et commençait son travail de savant fou néophyte, on lui présenta ceux qui allaient devenir ses collègues de travail.

La première personne qu'il rencontra fut Fubuki. C'était l'été de ses douze ans.

...

On l'avait emmené dans une grande pièce, vide de tout meuble, excepté une table basse sur laquelle reposait deux tasses, déjà remplies de thé. Le soleil éclairait la pièce par une large ouverture en face d'Hishigi ; ouverture qui laissait voir un jardin zen, au gravier impeccablement disposé et aux saules et cerisiers parfaitement entretenus. Il se trouvait dans l'une des pièce du palais du Ying et du Yang, mais laquelle exactement, il ne savait pas trop. On lui avait simplement dit de s'asseoir et d'attendre. Ce qu'il fit.

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente, Hishigi ne s'était toujours pas lassé de la vue du jardin et était encore loin de s'ennuyer. Dans sa tête, des calculs et des expériences s'enchainaient. Il sortit un petit carnet rouge de sa poche, ainsi qu'un stylo, afin d'écrire ses idées avant de les perdre. Le thé servit dans les tasses était maintenant froid. Le jeune sage n'avait pas osé boire, car il était une personne bien élevée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hishigi avait noirci plusieurs pages de son petit livre rouge à idées. Il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, et il souhaitait retourner dans son laboratoire pour mettre ses griffonnages au propre. Au moment où se formait dans sa tête le plan de s'échapper tranquillement de la pièce, de retourner dans son laboratoire, faire ses expériences pour ensuite mimer la surprise lorsqu'on lui demanderait pourquoi il n'était pas présent au rendez-vous, il sentit un léger mouvement derrière lui. Il tourna à peine la tête.

Un jeune homme d'environ son âge se tenait dans l'encadrement dans la porte, le regard chafouin et les lèvres pincées. Ses cheveux blancs étaient encore un peu près disciplinés et arrivaient à ses épaules. Il était vêtu d'un simple kimono blanc.

Les deux Mibu se fixèrent un moment dans les yeux, puis Hishigi se leva, son carnet toujours à la main, et ils s'inclinèrent en guise de salut. Fubuki se présenta le premier, et vint s'assoir à la table. Hishigi se présenta rapidement, et, puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, se rassit à son tour. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, il attendit que Fubuki prenne la parole. Ce dernier semblait plus intéressé par la boisson désormais recouvertes de pétales de cerisier que le vent avait apporté jusque dans la pièce que par Hishigi. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas parler, même en présence d'autres personnes. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, l'hirsute jeune homme pris la parole pour expliquer à Hishigi que ce soir, ils rencontreraient les deux autres sages avec qui ils allaient devoir assurer la protection du Roi Rouge et qu'au cours de cette cérémonie, ils recevraient de nouvelles armes forgées par le maître forgeron des Mibu. En attendant, ils devraient aller se préparer pour la soirée qui allait les présenter et asseoir leur rôle de façon officielle.

Voyant qu'Hishigi gardait un visage impassible, Fubuki se leva sans rien ajouter et quitta la pièce, vaguement perplexe devant le comportement imperturbable de son futur collègue. La pensée qu'il était peut-être même déjà mort à l'intérieur lui traversa l'esprit. Le jeune sage aux cheveux blancs haussa les épaules - il verrai bien ce soir.

Une fois Fubuki parti, Hishigi réfléchit vaguement à se que signifiait «se préparer». Il se demanda aussi comment le jeune homme était au courant de ce qui allait se passer ce soir, mais il se doutait bien que cela ne servirait à rien de demander. On avait dû donner ces informations à Fubuki, qui avait ensuite eu pour directives de faire passer le message à la dernière personne à ne pas avoir été informée.

Se rendant compte que finalement, il se moquait bien de tout ça, Hishigi récupéra son carnet, son stylo, pris les deux tasses de thé et retourna à sa chambre, mitoyenne entre son laboratoire et le reste de ses appartements, qui, pour le moment, était réduits au minimum de ce que pouvait posséder quelqu'un de son rang. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il posa délicatement sur sa table de chevet ses affaires et les tasses nouvellement acquises avant de se laisser tomber de tout son long sur son lit, moins par fatigue que par simple ennui vis-à-vis de la soirée à venir et, sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit, la tête enfouie entre deux oreillers.

...

Fort heureusement pour Hishigi, il se réveilla un peu avant l'heure de la cérémonie. Il eut tout juste le temps de passer dans la salle d'eau se rafraîchir le visage, remarquant au passage une magnifique trace de drap imprimé sur sa joue ; bien évidemment c'était sur celle que ses cheveux ne masquait pas. Avec un soupir, il sortit à grands pas de ses appartements.

...

Arrivé dans la salle du trône, Hishigi reconnu Fubuki grâce à son épaisse chevelure. Il se dirigea vers lui d'un pas assuré. A part lui, il ne reconnaissait personne. La plupart des individus présents semblaient être d'une condition sociale inférieure. Arrivé près de Fubuki, ce dernier le salua d'un bref mouvement de tête, le même air grave sur le visage que précédemment. Le jeune sage aux cheveux blancs n'osa pas faire de remarque sur la trace rouge qui ornait la joue de son camarade, jugeant préférable de ne rien dire pour le moment. Ils auraient bien l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance plus tard.

Hishigi s'adossa à une colonne de pierre, juste à côté de Fubuki, et ils observèrent ensemble la foule. Les deux jeunes sages virent deux personnes se diriger dans leur direction, un homme et une femme. Ils semblaient plus âgés qu'eux, mais aussi plus puissants. Shihodo et Muramasa, puisque c'était bien évidemment eux, s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas des deux jeunes gens. Hishigi les détailla rapidement.

L'homme avait un visage très doux, presque féminin et de longs cheveux blonds, à la limite du blanc. Sa peau était très pâle, mais son visage exprimait une grande gentillesse. Il les regardait avec un sourire empli de... bonté ? Hishigi avait un peu de mal à déterminer l'expression de Muramasa. Ce dernier semblait à peine plus âgé qu'eux, mais il dégageait déjà une grande force, à la fois tranquille et puissante. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Hishigi ressentit une légère tristesse et eut soudain envie de le serrer dans ses bras, ne serait-ce que pour se réconforter lui-même. Il se retint cependant, étant donné que cela aurait été totalement hors-contexte de faire ça au milieu de cette foule qui les fixait, et tourna son regard vers la fille qui accompagnait Muramasa.

Elle semblait être la plus vieille d'entre eux. Son mini-short laissait apparaître des jambes d'une longueur interminable ; elle mesurait à peu de chose près la même taille qu'eux. Hishigi se sentit devenir tout petit devant son regard affûté et son sourire narquois. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une natte qui descendait jusqu'au milieu de son dos, et elle portait un haut de kimono ouvert assez largement pour laisser voir la naissance de sa poitrine. Hishigi n'osa laisser son regard y trainer, de peur qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Les nouveaux venus et les deux jeunes sages se présentèrent les uns aux autres. Hishigi nota plusieurs choses, dont le fait que Shihodo parlait d'une façon assez vulgaire par moments, mais aussi que Muramasa l'appelait «Grande soeur». Le jeune sage ne voyait pas vraiment si cela était dû à une réelle filiation familiale ou un simple lien entre deux amis proches. Avant qu'il n'ait pu aller plus loin dans sa réflexion, il se rendit compte que le silence s'était fait dans la salle. La cérémonie allait commencer.

...

Allongé sur son lit, un bras passé derrière la tête, Hishigi observa à nouveau son sabre à la lumière de la lune qui se reflétait sur la lame. Hakuya. Un joli nom, parfaitement choisi, parfaitement adapté pour quelqu'un comme lui. A cette occasion, il avait pu rencontrer Julian, le maître forgeron des Mibu. Un extravagant de la plus pure espèce, semblant être ami avec Shihodo. Malgré tout, un homme impressionnant.

A peine rentré chez lui, Hishigi avait scrupuleusement noté dans son carnet toutes ses observations sur les personnes rencontrées, les lieux visités, les dialogues et les regards échangés. Il avait un peu sympathisé avec ces nouveaux compagnons de travail, et pouvoir enfin rencontrer le Roi Rouge avait été l'apothéose de la soirée. Cet homme ; non, ce Dieu, était si puissant. Si... impressionnant... Hishigi eut un frisson en y repensant. Il fit tournoyer un instant son sabre, tâche rendue pour le moins ardue du fait de l'immense taille de l'arme. Après avoir découpé un pan de son mur en papier de riz et détruit une partie de sa table de chevet, Hishigi décida qu'il serait plus sage d'apprendre à le maîtriser après une bonne nuit de repos.


	3. Penchant secret

«Hishigi ?

-Mmmh ?»

Le sus-nommé Hishigi se détourna de son livre pour fixer son regard sur Fubuki, confortablement assis sur un amoncellement de coussins à quelques pas de lui. Ils étaient dans les appartements du sage aux cheveux blancs, et profitaient de la douceur du printemps sur la terrasse, avec du thé et des biscuits croquants, dont les miettes s'amoncelaient petit à petit dans les plis de leurs vêtements. Cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq ans qu'ils se connaissent, et au fur et à mesure, leur amitié était devenue aussi solide que la montagne qui se dressait à l'est de leur propriété.

Les deux jeunes sages avaient partagé de nombreux combats, des conversations passionnées les soirs d'été, des repas préparés ensemble, de longues balades dans le domaine Mibu, et un même dévouement envers le Roi Rouge... Tout cela avait contribué à forger leur amitié dans le sang et les larmes de leurs ennemis. Tel un vieux couple, ils pouvaient rester des heures sans se parler, unis dans un silence qu'eux seuls appréciaient ; un seul regard était suffisant pour qu'ils se comprennent.

«Ce soir, Muramasa nous a invité dans ses appartements pour dîner.

-D'accord.»

En parallèle, ils étaient devenus très proches de Muramasa, qui était si gentil et si doux qu'Hishigi souhaitait parfois le gratter le menton pour le seul plaisir de l'entendre ronronner ; il avait parfois tendance à oublier que Muramasa n'était pas un chat. Il aurait aimé avoir un chat. Ou tout autre animal à caresser et serrer dans ses bras les soirs de grande solitude. Ou même une peluche ; pas besoin de la nourrir et elle reste sagement à la maison. Oui, une peluche, c'était parfait. Dans sa tête, Hishigi commença à la visualiser. Il lui faudrait dessiner un patron et trouver du tissu... Il eut soudain très envie de rentrer chez lui pour préparer son matériel.

Il se leva pour partir, mais n'osa demander à Fubuki si Shihodo serait présent le soir. Les deux sages avaient du mal à s'apprécier. Fubuki méprisait Shihodo à cause de son comportement et son langage qu'il qualifiait de «grossier» ; Shihodo aimait se moquer de Fubuki à cause de «son allure de mec coincé». Leurs caractères étant radicalement opposés, ils évitaient de se parler et tout se passait bien la plupart du temps.

Hishigi songea que cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas vu Shihodo. Il passait la majeure partie de ses journées dans son laboratoire, à faire des expériences, créer des monstres à défaut de créer un nouveau Dieu, faire des calculs à l'apparence complexe, coller ses crottes de nez sous son bureau et dessiner des schémas dans ses trop nombreux cahiers, sans vraiment faire attention à ses hormones en éveil. Le peu de temps libre qu'il lui restait, il le passait chez lui ou il allait rendre visite à Fubuki ou Muramasa. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais Shihodo l'intimidait un peu. Sa façon de parler était franchement déstabilisante, et elle contrastait tellement avec Muramasa qu'il ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient être amis. Malgré tout, elle était sympathique avec tout le monde, ou presque, et Hishigi l'aimait bien.

...

Hishigi était repassé chez lui avant de retrouver ses compagnons chez Muramasa. Songeant qu'il serait de bon ton d'apporter quelque chose, le sage était en train de fouiller ses placards et son garde-manger à la recherche d'un aliment ou d'une boisson quelconque. Ne trouvant qu'une bouteille de saké poussiéreuse, il se dit que ce serait bien suffisant ; il n'aurait qu'à la nettoyer un minimum pour lui rendre un aspect correct. Voyant qu'il lui restait du temps à tuer avant de retrouver Fubuki et Muramasa, il se dirigea, bouteille à la main, vers son laboratoire. Arrivé dans la pièce sombre, à l'odeur plus que étrange, mélange de cendre, de sang séché et de plantes, il déposa le saké sur son bureau et sortit des rouleaux de papiers vierges qu'il étala sur la surface. A l'aide de son plus beau crayon de papier, il commença l'esquisse d'un modèle de peluche : petites oreilles pointues, nez en coeur, longues moustaches, gros yeux ronds, quatre pattes et une longue queue. Fier de lui, il se recula un peu pour admirer son dessin. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour remarquer Shihodo, adossée au chambranle de la porte, qui le fixait, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

«Alors comme ça, quand tu n'es pas occupé à faire des expériences toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, tu fais des dessins beaucoup trop mignons pour quelqu'un de ton rang ?»

D'un mouvement vif, Hishigi replia sa feuille, ses cheveux cachant en partie son visage tandis qu'il se penchait pour refermer le tiroir dans lequel il venait d'enfouir son esquisse. Shihodo eut malgré tout le temps de remarquer qu'une légère rougeur était apparue sur les joues du sage, mais elle eut la présence d'esprit de ne faire aucune autre remarque. Elle passa ses doigts sur la surface poussiéreuse de la bouteille de saké qu'elle venait d'attraper, et souffla dessus pour que les moutons de saleté accrochés au goulot s'envolent. Malheureusement pour lui, Hishigi se releva à ce moment précis, et ses cheveux accrochèrent les plus grosses boulettes de débris, tandis que les particules plus petites finissaient leur vol dans ses yeux et une partie de son nez, puisqu'il avait eu la bonne idée de prendre une grande inspiration pour dissiper sa gêne.

Après avoir toussé une bonne minute tandis que Shihodo riait, Hishigi tenta de reprendre contenance, tâche rendue ardue par ses yeux rougis et larmoyants. Étouffant un dernier éclat de rire derrière sa main, Shihodo fit un pas vers le sage, et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux afin de décrocher les dernières saletés encore présentes. Elle apprécia la douceur de la tignasse bicolore ; elle aurait aimé laisser sa main traîner encore un peu, mais la situation n'exigeait plus qu'ils soient aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Shihodo recula avec un sourire, Hishigi clignant toujours des yeux pour retrouver une vision à peu près correcte.

«Et voilà ! Tu es de nouveau tout à fait présentable pour ce soir.

-Je suppose donc que tu es toi aussi invitée chez Muramasa.

-Quelle perspicacité ! Et oui, malheureusement pour Fubuki, je suis de la partie pour la petite sauterie de ce soir.»

Faisant demi-tour, elle attrapa la bouteille de saké et, dans un geste tout à fait mature pour son âge, elle tira la langue à Hishigi avant de sortir du laboratoire. Dans un soupir, Hishigi la suivit, légèrement en retrait par rapport à elle. Il nota qu'elle portait toujours son mini short qui mettait de façon très avantageuses ses jambes en avant. Ne pouvant empêcher son regard de se balader, il détailla ses hanches qui se balançaient à chacun de ses pas et le bas de son dos, que son haut de kimono ne couvrait pas. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Hishigi prit conscience que Shihodo était loin d'être vilaine, et qu'il avait atteint l'âge parfait pour s'intéresser aux filles, peu importe qu'elles soient plus âgées ou vulgaires lorsqu'elles parlent. Shihodo dû se rendre compte qu'il se passait quelque chose dans la tête d'Hishigi ; elle tourna la tête vers lui en haussant son sourcil. Le sage garda un visage qu'il espérait impassible, et vint à son niveau, afin qu'ils marchent côte à côte et qu'il cesse un instant de penser à ses fesses.

...

«Fubuki.

-Toi ici, quelle bonne surprise.»

Les commissures des lèvres de Fubuki penchaient dangereusement vers le bas tandis qu'il lançait des regards lourds de sens à Shihodo, qui se contentait de le narguer d'un sourire narquois, les mains sur les hanches dans une attitude provocatrice. Légèrement blasé de cette situation déjà vécue maintes fois, Hishigi passa derrière Shihodo, récupérant au passage son saké, et alla saluer Muramasa qui affichait un visage gêné ; gêne qui se transforma en surprise lorsque Hishigi lui tendit la bouteille, toujours poussiéreuse et maintenant couverte de traces de doigts. Le sage nota, mais un peu tard, que Shihodo avait cru bon de dessiner sur le récipient une certaine pièce anatomique masculine particulière, et qu'il était actuellement en train de la brandir fièrement sous le nez de Muramasa, qui ne savait plus trop quoi répondre. Après un petit temps de flottement pendant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre ne dit mot, Muramasa repris un peu de contenance et attrapa la bouteille. Il observa le dessin, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

«Hishigi, je croyais que tu étais plus doué que ça en dessin anatomique.

-... Je le suis. Si ce dessin était le mien, tu serais subjugué. »

Fubuki et Shihodo tournèrent la tête vers eux en entendant l'objet de leur conversation, arrêtant un instant de se fusiller du regard pour s'approcher des deux sages. Fubuki jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'œuvre de Shihodo et retint à temps un sourire ; il ne fallait pas que cette fille se croit drôle. Shihodo passa un bras autour des épaules de Hishigi et s'appuya de tout son poids sur son dos.

«Alors comme ça, tu es un professionnel du dessin phallique ? J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça ! Mais je me demande bien où tu as trouvé des modèles pour t'entraîner.» Shihodo souffla la fin de sa phrase à l'oreille d'Hishigi, qui sentit les poils de son cou se hérisser.

Il n'osa avouer que le seul modèle sur lequel il avait pu s'entrainer était lui-même, grâce à sa souplesse légendaire et le grand miroir de sa chambre. Personne ne devait savoir. Jamais. De toutes manières, il avait assez rarement l'occasion de dessiner ce genre de choses et il n'allait quand même pas se sentir obligé de prouver aux autres qu'il était habile en dessin anatomique, sinon ils allaient lui demander si il était aussi doué pour ...

«Est-ce que tu sais aussi bien dessiner les modèles féminin ?»

Voilà. Exactement la question que Hishigi cherchait à éviter ; comme à son habitude Shihodo avait mis les deux pieds dans le plat. Sans répondre, il se contenta de dégager les bras de la sage trop indiscrète, alors que Muramasa effaçait d'un revers de main le dessin et Fubuki poussait un soupir méprisant en direction de Shihodo. Cette dernière se contenta d'un petit rire, avant de suivre Muramasa à la cuisine, où il se dirigeait pour chercher quelque chose à manger - n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Il revint avec un mélange de fruits secs et des mochi au thé vert, qu'il déposa sur sa table. Il invita d'un geste de tête Hishigi et Fubuki à s'asseoir. Shihodo arriva, portant une théière fumante, qu'elle déposa sans ménagement avant de s'installer à son tour sur les coussins prévus à cet effet.

Par un hasard malheureux, elle se retrouvait face-à-face avec Fubuki, qui ne s'était toujours pas départi de son air sérieux et de ses sourcils froncés. Shihodo songea un instant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu des sourcils aussi froncés chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, qu'il allait finir par avoir de sacrées rides si il continuait dans cette voie, et qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir toucher ses cheveux qui avaient l'air d'un pissenlit moelleux et gigantesque, mais qu'elle préférerait mourir que d'avoir à l'avouer. A sa droite, Muramasa, sourire innocent et yeux rieurs. A sa gauche, Hishigi, visage impassible. Shihodo attrapa un mochi qu'elle se retint juste à temps de fourrer en entier dans sa bouche, pour le manger à petites bouchées délicates. Pas besoin de fournir encore une occasion à Fubuki de lui faire une remarque ; elle n'avait pas envie de se battre encore une fois avec lui ce soir.

Hihsigi attrapa la théière et entreprit de servir du thé à tout le monde, en commençant par Muramasa, puisque c'était quand même lui qui les avaient invités. Il se demanda si l'invitation avait un but précis, ou si Muramasa souhaitait simplement profiter de leur présence. Dans le doute, et comme à son habitude, il préféra garder le silence, se contentant de croquer quelques fruits secs de la façon la plus silencieuse possible, en attendant que les autres personnes présentes engagent le dialogue. Finalement, Muramasa brisa le silence après sa deuxième tasse de thé.

«Vous avez déjà rencontré ma soeur, Hitoki ?»

Un morceau de mochi se coinça dans la gorge d'Hishigi et le thé de Fubuki éclaboussa ses genoux lorsque le bord de sa tasse dérapa légèrement. Ils tournèrent un visage surpris vers leur ami. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de lancer ça comme ça, sans aucun préambule, lui qui d'habitude préparait avec soin ses interventions orales ? Devant leur air hébété, Muramasa haussa les épaules et afficha un sourire contrit.

«Je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleure façon d'amener le sujet. Enfin, c'est pour vous annoncer qu'elle va venir vivre chez moi ; elle était partie en voyage assez longtemps pour que vous ne l'ayez jamais rencontrée.

-Effectivement, tu as dû nous en parler quelques fois, mais trop rapidement pour que l'on fasse vraiment attention, concéda Fubuki en essuyant d'une main distraite le thé qui gouttait du bord de sa tasse. Muramasa hocha la tête, et repris :

-Elle devrait arriver demain dans la journée, j'aimerai que vous la rencontriez ; elle va enfin me croire lorsque je lui dit que j'ai réussi à me faire des amis, autre que Shihodo...»

Ladite Shihodo sourit en retour à Muramasa ; elle connaissait bien la sœur du sage et elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elle avait hâte de voir comment Fubuki et Hishigi allaient se comporter demain après-midi, lorsqu'ils rencontreraient Hitoki. En attendant, il commençait à se faire tard. Elle bailla ostensiblement et se leva pour partir.

...

Shihodo partie, Hishigi et Fubuki tinrent compagnie à Muramasa le temps d'une deuxième tournée de mochi et de thé. Le sage faisant l'économie de ses bougies, pour une raison connue de lui seul, ils étaient partiellement plongés dans le noir. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, et la lune les éclairait d'une lumière blafarde. Hishigi sentait ses yeux tiraillés par le manque de luminosité et la fatigue. Malgré tout, il resta assez éveillé pour suivre, et même participer de temps en temps par des phrases concises, à la conversation qui avait lieu entre Fubuki et Muramasa. Ils discutèrent longuement de la sœur de ce dernier ; les deux jeunes sages étaient assez curieux de voir si elle ressemblait à son frère. Une fois ce sujet de discussion épuisé, ils décidèrent qu'ils étaient temps pour eux de rentrer dans leurs résidences respectives.

Hishigi traina sa carcasse jusqu'à chez lui d'une démarche indolente. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si fatigué en ce moment ; peut-être un manque de vitamines ou de fer ? Il ferait des analyses demain pour en savoir plus. Il repensa un instant à son plan de chat en peluche que Shihodo avait vu. Il espérait qu'elle ne se moquerai pas de lui à cause de ça, ou qu'elle ne le ressortirai pas de façon totalement aléatoire au détour d'une conversation impliquant d'autres personnes n'ayant pas besoin de savoir qu'Hishigi aimait bien les chats, les peluches, et tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à l'une de ces deux choses. Il songea que au pire, il pourrait se contenter de ne rien dire, comme à son habitude, et que personne n'oserait faire une remarque. Sa réputation de puissant guerrier était connue de tous les Mibu ; il n'avait pas vraiment de soucis à se faire. Il fallait juste qu'il veille à contrôler son penchant pour les choses mignonnes.

Il fit coulisser la porte de sa chambre, remarquant au passage que quelqu'un était entré. Rien n'était déplacé, mais il le sentait. C'était ténu, mais bel et bien existant. Une personne était venue là, mais pour faire quoi ? Hishigi ne détecta aucun piège. Il se dit qu'il verrait bien demain si quelque chose avait changé, et qu'il était de toute façon trop fatigué pour avoir envie de faire quoi que ce soit à ce moment précis. Il ôta rapidement ses habits et se laissa tomber - c'était une habitude chez lui - de tout son long sur son lit. Au lieu de toucher son oreiller, sa main rencontra une forme inhabituelle. Quelque chose de doux, moelleux, un peu tiède... Levant les yeux, il distingua une forme ronde, d'une trentaine de centimètres environ, et claire qui absorbait la faible luminosité de la lune qui passait à travers les interstices de sa fenêtre. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la matière délicate ; ils s'enfoncèrent de quelques centimètres, mais la chose repris sa forme originelle dès qu'il les enleva. Se relevant sur un coude, il saisit l'objet mystérieux et l'amena à hauteur de ses yeux. Il eut du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait.

Dans sa main se tenait une peluche en forme de chat, fabriquée à partir des nuages de Shihodo. La forme de chat était très approximative, mais l'animal avait un visage étonnamment mignon, avec sa bouche de travers et ses trois yeux. Sur le ventre de la peluche, Shihodo avait écrit « Un chat pour le chat qui aime les chats», ce qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens, mais Hishigi se surpris à rire devant ce cadeau inattendu. Lui qui voulait se débarrasser de son sentimentalisme, il risquait d'avoir du mal à le faire si Shihodo commençait à se montrer aussi gentille avec lui...


	4. Viens te faire chahuter

Lissant une dernière mèche rebelle, Hishigi resta un instant devant la porte, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait annoncer sa présence ou non, et, après un temps de réflexion, entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Il trouva Shihodo allongée sur le dos, installée sur un énorme nuage qui devait lui servir de matelas. Elle était en train de boire une étrange mixture oscillant entre le rouge et le rose bonbon, et chantonnait une chanson très certainement grivoise, à en juger par les quelques mots que le sage parvenait à saisir. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle fit disparaitre son nuage d'un léger mouvement de la main et se rétablit sur ses longues jambes musclées. Elle eut un sourire, et dit d'une voix qu'Hishigi jugea comme mélodieuse, à mi-chemin entre le râle du camionneur qui fume trop et le bruit de la porte qui grince :

«Hishigi ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Arquant un sourcil, elle continua : C'est rare de te voir trainer par ici. Tu as perdu le chemin de ton labo ?

-Non.»

Shihodo, dans l'expectative d'une suite à ce «Non», attendit. Voyant que rien ne se passait, elle se rapprocha encore un peu du sage, dont la fixité était à la limite du cadavérique, et secoua rapidement sa main devant ses yeux. Hishigi se sentait incapable d'expliquer à la sage pourquoi il venait lui rendre soudainement visite ; il refusait de lui avouer qu'il voulait la remercier pour sa gentille attention. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il dormait et se roulait sur son lit avec la peluche en poussant de petits gloussements de contentement. Ses bonnes manières le poussaient à remercier Shihodo pour ce cadeau. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas le genre de personnes à se confondre en remerciements et Shihodo l'intimidait beaucoup trop ; face à ses remerciements, quelle serait sa réaction ? Le sage restait persuadé qu'elle nierait avoir fabriqué cette peluche, elle irait sûrement même jusqu'à se moquer grassement de lui. Dans la peur qu'une telle situation se produise, il réfléchissait à une excuse plausible, qui expliquerai efficacement sa présence.

«J'ai besoin de toi.

-Rohohoho. Shihodo lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avec un air grivois. Je vois ce que tu veux dire...

-Non! Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides pour une expérience.

-C'est de mieux en mieux... Quel genre d'expérience ? Tu veux que je t'attache à ton bureau ? Que je joue le rôle de la dominatrice ? Tu sais, mes poches sont remplies de tours à essayer... »

Shihodo, tout en parlant, se rapprochait dangereusement du sage, qui tentait de reculer imperceptiblement vers la sortie, se reprochant intérieurement d'avoir tourné ses phrases de façon à ce qu'elles soient bourrées de double sens. Soudain, dans un mouvement rapide et souple, Shihodo colla ses hanches à celles du sage, le poussant contre un mur. Elle saisit rapidement ses poignets et appuya son corps au sien, sans cesser un instant de sourire et d'inventer des expériences à connotation sexuelle très forte, qu'elle lui soufflait à l'oreille en insistant bien sur certains mots. Choqué par ce mouvement totalement inattendu, Hishigi n'avait eu le temps ni de réfléchir ni de se défendre. Maintenant qu'il était bloqué par la poigne étonnamment vigoureuse - tel un bûcheron sous hormones, songea Hishigi - de Shihodo, son visage se décomposa légèrement. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? S'imaginant déjà étouffant, le visage compressé par un nuage de la sage tandis qu'elle lui arracherait son pantalon, Hishigi parvient à émettre un guttural «Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?» alors qu'il sentait la bouche de Shihodo se rapprocher de son menton. Elle éclata alors de rire, relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur le sage, se recula et croisa les bras ; son visage affichait le même air narquois que d'habitude lorsqu'elle lui lança :

«Alors, chaton ? On ne se défend pas ?»

Effectivement, Hishigi n'aurait eut aucun mal à la faire reculer l'envahissante femme. Malheureusement pour lui, ses hormones avaient décidés de se réveiller, et lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'un corps pressé contre un autre était agréable, surtout lorsque l'un des deux appartenait à une femme aux jambes infiniment longues... Il préféra toutefois éviter de lui avouer ce qui lui traversait actuellement l'esprit, sous peine de se laisser bien trop aller et de la renverser sur le sol afin de se serrer à nouveau contre elle. Il était pratiquement sûr que son plan était voué à l'échec ; Shihodo ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement que lui, surtout maintenant que l'effet de surprise était passé.

«Comme d'habitude, tu ne réponds pas. C'est vraiment énervant de parler avec toi ; je me demande comment tu fais pour être ami avec Fubuki et Muramasa.»

Disant cela, Shihodo lui tourna brusquement le dos, légèrement vexée du manque de réaction du sage, et repris son verre qu'elle avait posé au sol lorsque Hishigi était entré. Elle aspira bruyamment le contenu tout en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide, donnant des coups de pieds au fleurs de nuages qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Hishigi soupira et parti à sa suite, enjambant les miettes cotonneuses que Shihodo semait sur son passage.

«Je voulais juste te remercier. Pour la peluche. Elle... est très mignonne. Et...» Le sage ne savait plus vraiment quoi ajouter, alors il lança à tout hasard : «Elle sent bon.»

Shihodo s'arrêta brutalement, et se tourna vers lui.

«Alors tu aimes la sentir ?

-... Heu... Oui, je suppose. Hishigi fronça un instant les sourcils - de quoi étaient-ils en train de parler exactement?

-Parfait. Comme ça, j'espère que tu vas t'étouffer et mourir, le nez rempli de filaments nuageux.

-C'est sympa ce que tu dis là.»

Le sage nota avec satisfaction que Shihodo ne semblait plus bouder, mais qu'elle avait désormais l'air prête à se moquer de ce qu'il venait de dire, avec force blagues, mouvements graveleux et commentaires désobligeants. Il se demanda si il n'aurait pas mieux fait de la laisser grogner dans son coin.

Après avoir quitté l'antre de Shihodo, où cette dernière ne s'était miraculeusement pas moquée de lui à propos de la peluche, Hishigi était remonté dans son laboratoire pour se changer les idées, mais il avait incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que le souvenir du corps de la sage contre le sien. Il avait alors décidé d'étudier le phénomène de l'attirance physique entre deux personnes, et il faisait un sujet de test parfait. Il nota de façon beaucoup trop explicite ses sensations et son ressenti sur l'expérience avec Shihodo, sans omettre de changer les noms en «sujet A» et «sujet B». Personne ne devrait jamais trouver ce rapport. Il songea à piéger son bureau au cas où quelqu'un tomberait sur ces documents.

...

Muramasa entra dans la pièce, suivie par une femme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup ; même cheveux, visages présentant des traits communs, même bienveillance émanent de leur être... Tout montrait qu'il s'agissait bien de sa soeur. Fubuki et Hishigi attendaient avec impatience depuis près d'une heure le retour du sage, échafaudant mille hypothèses quant au physique et la personnalité de la soeur du sage, hésitant même à faire des paris. Son entrée fut particulièrement remarquée, un silence pesant s'installant tandis que Fubuki et Hishigi la détaillait longuement, l'un ne disant rien par habitude et l'autre bien trop subjugué par la beauté d'Hitoki pour être capable de dire quoique ce soit de cohérent. La soeur de Muramasa s'inclina devant eux tandis qu'ils se levaient afin de la saluer à leur tour, Fubuki se baissant tellement que ses cheveux touchèrent le sol.

Hishigi nota mentalement que le comportement de son ami avait bien changé. Il examina scrupuleusement toutes les réactions et les mimiques du sage, afin de compléter son étude sur les rapports amoureux. Il s'intéressa tout particulièrement à l'attitude d'Hitoki, afin de déterminer si son ami avait une chance de lui plaire. Sa surveillance pointue des mouvements des deux individus lui valut quelques regards interrogateurs de la part de Muramasa, qui se demandait si Hishigi était à ce point sous le charme de sa soeur qu'il ne parvenait pas à en détacher les yeux, de Fubuki, qui s'inquiétait de la vue visiblement déclinante de son ami, qui devait apparemment plisser les yeux pour distinguer les visages, et enfin d'Hitoki elle-même, légèrement mal à l'aise avec ces deux sages visiblement si peu habitués aux présences féminines qu'ils en développaient un comportement étrange - pour ne pas dire effrayant. Elle jeta un regard effaré à son frère, tandis que Fubuki babillait à tout va sur tout et n'importe quoi - la plantation de légumineuses, les kimonos en soie, le soleil et la lune...

...

«Sa sœur n'avait pas l'air si fatiguée que ça... Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Muramasa nous a mis dehors ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, sûrement parce que tu l'as fixée sans mot dire toute la soirée, tel un prédateur chassant une jeune proie ?

-Tu peux dire. Moi au moins, je n'ai pas passé mon temps à parler sans arrêt, sans même lui laisser le temps d'en placer une...

-J'essayais de détourner son attention de ton regard inquisiteur.

-La belle excuse ! Tu voulais juste qu'elle tombe sous ton charme, pas vrai ? Ca se voit qu'elle te plait.»

Fubuki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma bien vite. Son ami avait raison, Hitoki lui plaisait énormément. Enfin surtout physiquement pour le moment, puisqu'il ne lui avait pas vraiment donné l'occasion de parler. Il failli se frapper le front et se traiter d'imbécile, mais il attendrait d'être seul pour cela. A la place, il choisit de contre-attaquer.

«Oui, peut-être, et alors ? Je ne suis pas le seul à agir bizarrement quand une fille me plait.

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. Hishigi croisa les bras et haussa les épaules.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

-Et si je dis Shihodo ? Et toi ?»

Fubuki pointa un index victorieux en direction du visage de son ami, qui avait pris une délicate sous-teinte rosée à la mention du nom de la sage. Hishigi donna une tape au doigt accusateur et invita son ami à venir discuter de tout ça chez lui plutôt que de rester plantés au milieu du couloir, au vu et su de tous. Ce n'est qu'une fois Fubuki confortablement et solidement installé au beau milieu de la pièce lui servant de salon que Hishigi pensa à la peluche qui devait trôner en bonne place sur son lit. S'ensuivit un instant de panique pour le sage, qui devait absolument empêcher son hirsute ami d'entrer dans sa chambre. Se rendant compte que de toute façon, Fubuki n'avait aucune raison logique de vouloir aller dans cette pièce, sauf peut-être dans la ferme intention de lui voler sa couette, ce qui était hautement improbable, Hishigi se calma. Il ouvrit une fenêtre pour aérer, vint s'assoir près de son ami, alluma une cigarette, tira une bouffée et la passa au sage aux cheveux blancs. Ne sachant pas trop comment reprendre leur précédente conversation, il décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet tout de suite en demandant à Fubuki ce qui l'avait poussé à une imaginer que Shihodo lui plaisait. Ce dernier eut un petit rire, pas trop méprisant mais assez moqueur.

«Facile. Tu parles un peu trop d'elle en ce moment.»

Hishigi resta un instant songeur. En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai que ces derniers temps, il aimait beaucoup parler de Shihodo à Fubuki, malgré le fait que son ami supporte difficilement la simple mention de son nom. En quelques jours, cette diablesse avait su réveiller les plus bas instincts d'Hishigi, et il pensait maintenant beaucoup trop à elle pour pouvoir travailler correctement. Pourtant, il refusait de l'admettre et ne voulait pas retourner la voir depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait plaqué au mur et lui avait fait de drôles de propositions, beaucoup trop émoustillantes pour le jeune sage inexpérimenté qu'il était. Il décida de raconter quelques morceaux soigneusement choisis à Fubuki, en omettant volontairement de mentionner la peluche, ce qui casserait considérablement son image de beau gosse ténébreux. Il lui narra le moment où il avait laissé son regard trainer sur les fesses rebondies et les jambes galbées de la sage ainsi que la plaquage du corps de Shihodo contre le sien, tentant de lui expliquer à quel point c'était agréable. Fubuki l'écoutait sans mot dire, surpris d'entendre le sage parler si longtemps, d'une voix hésitante qui contrastait énormément avec sa flegme habituelle.

«Et même si c'était vraiment agréable, c'était dans le même temps... troublant. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un s'approche si près de moi, enfin se colle autant à moi. Je crois que le pire dans tout ça, c'est le fait que ses propositions graveleuses ont finalement réussi à me faire perdre tous mes moyens. A la base, je me disais que quoiqu'elle fasse, ça ne marcherait jamais sur moi parce qu'elle est plus vieille, qu'elle est vulgaire, qu'elle vit dans un labyrinthe délabré dans les bas-fonds du palais...»

Hishigi pris sa tête entre ses mains dans un soupir d'exaspération, avant de continuer ses explications, notamment sur son changement d'avis vis-à-vis de Shihodo, passée d'une camarde de travail sympathique mais sans plus à une femme terriblement attirante et gentille dans le fond, malgré ses propositions déplacées qui en étaient devenues excitantes. Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas savoir résister aux charmes de la sage ; il allait bientôt devenir l'un des quatre grands sages, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec une relation ambiguë et bourrée de tension sexuelle.

«Surtout que je n'y comprend pas grand chose, aux relations amoureuses, ou quoi que cela puisse être d'autre.

-Moi non plus, tu sais. Fubuki souffla lentement la fumée de sa cigarette, qu'il avait gardée tout le temps du discours de son ami. Je pense que servir le Roi Rouge est notre mission principale, mais cela n'empêche pas les relations annexes.

-On peut voir ça selon le schéma suivant : on attend d'être nommés en tant que garde rapprochée du Roi, et seulement une fois que notre position est bien acquise, on se permet un peu de... _détente_ ? Hishigi, dont le visage affichait un léger sourire, jeta un regard en biais vers son hirsute ami.

-Exactement. Enfin, rien ne nous empêche de commencer nos travaux de rapprochement avec la gente féminine maintenant, tant que cela ne nous détourne pas de notre voie...

-Cela me parait être un excellent plan. Cela me permettra en outre d'en savoir plus sur ce mystère universel qu'est la femme. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà commencé à prendre des notes sur... Avisant l'air curieux et vaguement effaré de son ami, Hishigi coupa court aux explications : Sur les relations humaines.

-Parfait. Nous nous épaulerons mutuellement dans ce nouveau défi - comme nous le faisons déjà pour tout le reste. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Fubuki tourna un regard triomphal vers Hishigi ; un instant leur suffit pour se lever et lancer les paumes de leurs mains l'un vers l'autre. Leurs mains claquèrent bruyamment entre elles. Toute à leur joie, ils s'exclamèrent beaucoup trop bruyamment pour des individus supposés être les guerriers les plus craints et respectés du clan Mibu.

« On va enfin découvrir les joies des relations amoureuses et du sexe !»

Trop occupés à faire de petits bonds réjouis et à glousser comme deux adolescents stupides - ce qu'ils étaient un peu malgré tout- , ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'une personne était entrée dans la pièce au moment de leur bruyante acclamation. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils entendirent un toussotement qu'ils réalisèrent que le Roi Rouge se tenait devant eux. Rougissant dans un bel ensemble, ils s'inclinèrent aussitôt, leurs fronts frôlant le sol. Honteux d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de comportement totalement inapproprié, ils n'osèrent ni relever la tête, ni parler, de peur que le Roi Rouge fasse une quelconque remarque. Ce dernier n'en fit pourtant rien, déclarer seulement avoir à parler à Hishigi. Fubuki s'éclipsa alors sans demander son reste, restant soigneusement incliné jusqu'à sa sortie de la pièce. Il se demanda tout le reste de la soirée ce qui avait pu se dire entre le Roi et son ami.

...

«Hishigi ? Hishigi !?»

Trainant dans les couloirs du palais, Fubuki était à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Il venait de finir son entraînement matinal et souhaitait discuter de sa nouvelle technique de combat avec quelqu'un ; et étant donné Fubuki ne faisait confiance qu'à un peu près une seule et unique personne au monde, il lui fallait bien la trouver pour pouvoir en parler. Il ouvrit une porte un peu au hasard. Comme le hasard fait bien les choses, il vit Hishigi attablé, une montagne de produits frais devant lui. Ce dernier ne leva même pas la tête. Fubuki leva un sourcil interrogateur vers la marmite bouillonnante.

«Ah ben t'es là ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Ben, tu vois, je cuisine. Le Roi Rouge vient manger.»

D'un geste sûr et avisé, Hishigi trancha la base d'un poireau avant de l'émincer en fines lamelles qu'il ajouta à un bouillon où flottaient déjà, entre autres, carottes, pommes de terre, algues wakame et oignon. Hishigi reprit :

« C'est bien l'un de tes plus grands rêves les plus fous, non? »

Fubuki, tout à sa joie contenue, ne savait plus quoi répondre. Manger avec le Roi Rouge, cela signifiait qu'ils étaient en excellence position pour devenir l'un des quatre grands sages ! Retenant une réaction de joie comprenant force frottements de mains et rire grinçant, il se contenta de tendre son bras vers le ciel, la paume de la main face à Hishigi, dans une position de _high five_ bien peu orthodoxe pour un guerrier de son rang. Nonobstant son statut de meilleur ami mystérieux et détaché, Hishigi abandonna les légumes à leur triste sort et répondit d'une frappe magistrale.

«Tu te rappelles cette fois où nous avions voulu frapper dans nos mains ainsi et que cela c'était mal terminé ?

-Comme si c'était hier !»

Après un instant de silence, le temps qu'il fallu aux deux sages pour se rendre compte qu'effectivement, c'était bien le jour précédent ce déjeuner que la situation de honte intense qu'ils avait vécue était bel et bien arrivée, Hishigi repris sa place derrière les fourneaux.

«Après ton départ précipité hier soir, il m'a expliqué, sans faire aucune allusion à ce qu'il avait entendu précédemment, qu'il viendrait déjeuner avec nous avant d'officialiser nos rôles de sages. Tu te rends compte ?

-Alors cet après-midi, si tout se passe bien, nous ferons partie des quatre sages ?»

Fubuki avait du mal à y croire. Le Roi Rouge avait enfin décidé de leur donner leur chance, depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient d'être enfin reconnus comme des guerriers dignes de défendre leur souverain ! Il attrapa un second couteau qui trainait, et se mit à l'ouvrage. Il fallait qu'ils préparent un repas digne de ce nom, et qu'ils évitent de refaire une bourde, et tout irait bien.

Normalement.


End file.
